1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a connector containing a mold-type electronic part, such as a chip resistor.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional connector, containing a mold-type electronic part, is shown schematically in FIG. 9, with the mold-type electronic part 3 contained in a connector housing 1. The mold-type electronic part 3 includes an electronic element (e.g. a resistor element) 3B molded in a resin body, and, for example, two lead terminal portions 3A extending outwardly from the resin-molded body. The two lead terminal portions 3A project parallelly to four male metal terminals 4M mounted on the connector housing 1. When the connector housing 1 is fitted relative to a mating connector housing 2, the four male metal terminals 4M are connected respectively to four female metal terminals 4F, and the pair of lead terminal portions 3A are connected respectively to the female metal terminals 5.
In such a connector, in order to branch a circuit connected to the mold-type electronic part 3 from the connector housing 1 for wiring purposes, the following method has been used: A branch wire 6A is connected by a splice connection 8 to a wire 5A of the female metal terminal 5 adapted to receive a lead terminal portion 3A. A branch female metal terminal 6, secured to the branch wire 6A, is mounted on the mating connector housing 2 parallel to the other female metal terminals 4F and 5. A branch male metal terminal 7, corresponding to the branch female metal terminal 6, is mounted on the connector housing 1. A branch wire 7A, secured to the branch male metal terminal 7, extends toward the rear side of the connector housing 1. Splicing the wires 5A and 6A, in order to branch wiring from the circuit connected to the mold-type electronic part 3, is a cumbersome operation, therefore diminishes the efficiency wire harness assembly. Also, when the branch wire is extended from the rear side of the connector housing 1, which is close to the mold-type electronic part 3, for wiring purposes, the number of poles at those surfaces of the connector housings 1 and 2 to be fitted together increases because of the addition of the branch metal terminals 6 and 7, increasing the size of the connector.